


Finding love

by MaijaPoppanen



Category: Junjou Romantica, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Crossover Pairings, Falling In Love, Junjou Romantica - Freeform, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Male Slash, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaijaPoppanen/pseuds/MaijaPoppanen
Summary: Orochimaru starts to work in Usami Group. Haruhiko notices the new guy and to his amazement, he takes Misaki's place in his heart.( Do not give me a day off, I always write this kind of stuff xD// MP )





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover- fic between Masashi Kishimoto's ” Naruto” and Shungiku Nakamura's ”Junjou Romantica”. Modern setting. 
> 
> My mind seemes to be so twisted that I invent something like this. 
> 
> Sorry for possible errors.

PART 1

Orochimaru was nervous. This was his first day in Usami Group, one of the biggest firms in Japan. Now he called it workplace. 

Orochimaru tightened his pony-tail, checked his suit and went in from the big doors at the main entrance. One elevator was free and he went in. Suddenly there was a hand between the doors and very handsome man stepped forward. Orochimaru was stunned. Who was this guy? He wasn't the ugly one who did his job interview. Thick brown hair, great body, brown eyes and frameless eye- glasses that didn't look cheap at all. His suit was also tailor- made, Orochimaru was ready to bet on that. 

\- Are you the new guy?

\- Y- yes. Yes, I am.

\- I'm Usami Haruhiko. The owner's son, before you ask. I'm your boss. 

\- I'm Orochimaru. Nice to meet you, Usami- san.

Haruhiko looked at this black- haired, beautiful man closely. Mid 30's, cute face, hazel eyes, long eye-lashes and slim figure. 

\- Is this your first day?

Haruhiko asked, just to keep up the conversation, when they reached to their floor. God, why he was so flustered all the sudden? Orochimaru looked at him with those mezmerisig eyes and said: 

\- Yeah.

\- Nervous?

Now that cute face blushed a little. Haruhiko was lost for words. What the hell was happening to him? 

\- Is it that obvious?

Haruhiko tried to get a grib on himself:

\- Don't be. There's nothing to be nervous at. Just get to know the place and when you' re ready, you can come and meet some clients with me.

” What did I just said?! I actually offered to introduce clients to him!” Haruhiko's mind screamed. How this man did this to him? How he made him feel like a school- boy? 

Orochimaru's lips curved into a shy smile. That itself was enough to make Haruhiko's heart leap. 

\- Thank you, Usami- san, thank you.

 

A month later: 

\- Hey! Orochimaru! Come here!

Haruhiko yelled. Orochimaru looked at his boss behinds his mountain of papers in his office: 

\- Yes, Usami- san, just a moment.

Orochimaru's chest felt tight. Just recently he had to admit to himself that he had a crush on his boss. It was hopeless, he was sure, but Haruhiko was just too adorable. Little distant, but kind and caring. Orochimaru had learned that the famous novelist, Akihiko Usami was his boss 's younger brother. Haruhiko didn't tell him that, it was one of the co-workers, but it had been interesting detail. 

Orochimaru felt like teen-aged girl, when he walked towards Haruhiko, who stood in the doorway. 

\- There's a client coming to meet me. You can come along, so that you learn how to do negotiations.

\- Oh, are you sure?

Haruhiko had to smile. Orochimaru was just too cute, when he was so humble and shy. As for Orochimaru, he was ready to faint. Haruhiko rearly smiled and now that he did, he looked so sexy!

\- Yes I am sure. It's about time for you to do more in here than just sit behind a desk.

Haruhiko didn't know how this man had captivated his mind in the short month he had worked at Usami Group. Less and less he thought about Misaki, his brother's lover. Orochimaru was now one of the only things in his mind. He came into his dreams, sexual dreams to be exact. ” I was in love with Misaki, but now...” Haruhiko had to stop for a moment. Did he just admit that Misaki was history? He hadn't sent him anything after Oroichimaru was hired. Now all he wanted was to send flowers, silly gifts, anything to this guy he barely knew. But he was so cute! 

Luckily the client arrived and Haruhiko could focus only on business, not his desperate need to hold Orochimaru's body in his arms and kiss him senceless. 

 

*****************

PART 2

 

2 weeks later: 

\- Don't touch me, you fucking freak!

Orochimaru shouted, as the client, who was the one which he had sat those negotiations with, suddenly tried to grope him. Haruhiko had went to get his calendar so that they could set up a date, when the contract was about to be signed. Haruhiko heard Orochimaru's voice trough the door, when cave- man in him woke up. It was HIS Orochimaru, not that slime- ball's! 

Haruhiko opened the door and before he knew it himself, he grabbed the molester by the neck, threw him out of the room, took Orochimaru in his arms and just held him close. 

Orochimaru was so stunned by his boss' s actions that he didn't have time to think, before he found himself the one place he wanted to be: Close to Haruhiko and his strong chest. 

Haruhiko looked at Orochimaru in his arms and asked:

\- Where did that bastard touch you?

\- He tried to touch my ass, but then you appeared.

\- Honestly?

\- Yes. Why?

Haruhiko didn't answer. Instead he lifted Orochimaru's chin up with his finger and pulled their lips together. At first the kiss was careful, like a test, but when Orochimaru opened his mouth for Haruhiko, their tongues fought for dominance. Kiss stopped, when they both needed air. Haruhiko's voice was husky: 

\- What are you doing to me, Orochimaru?

\- I could ask the same thing, Haruhiko...

Came the answer and blush on Orochimaru's porcelaine- like cheeks spread. He had just kissed his boss and then called him by his first name. 

\- Would you go out with me? Just a dinner or something. Anything you like.

Haruhiko asked. Orochimaru looked amazed, but he nodded. 

\- I would like that.

\- It's settled then. On Friday night?

Another nod, this time with a smile and Hirohiko was on the top of the world. 

**************

PART 3

The date with Haruhiko was like a dream. Orochimaru enjoyed every moment of it. They went to see the aquarium Haruhiko had worked on and went to eat in a fancy restaurant. At first Orochimaru hesitated 'cause it was so expencive place, but Haruhiko had convinsed him that he wanted to pay for the bill and that it wasn't a problem. 

Now they were on Haruhiko's place and kissing by the door. 

\- I want you, sorry the blunt way, but I really do want you.

Haruhiko said after the breathtaking kiss. Orochimaru looked at Haruhiko, caressed his smooth cheek and said tenderly: 

\- I want you too.

Litte later, when they managed to get into the bedroom desire burned inside of Haruhiko, growing even bigger after every shirt button he opened. He kissed Orichimaru's neck, shoulders and chest. He also let his hands wonder all over Orochimaru's silky skin. 

Haruhiko's caresses made Orochimaru dizzy. He wanted this man so much it hurt. It was now more than clear to him. His body and mind enjoyed these touches and kisses. Orochimaru let out a silent moans as Haruhiko continued his undressing. 

Once they were naked, Haruhiko pinned him on his bed. After many hungry kisses Haruhiko moved his hand down to Orochimaru's dick. He let his hand move faster and faster and it made the other man breath heavily. 

Haruhiko grinned. This was working out perfectly. He flipped Orochimaru around, causing another moan from his lips as his hardness touched the sheets underneath. Haruhiko rised Orochimaru's hips up and trail of feather- like kisses were pressed on his buttocks. Finally Haruhiko spread those pearly white cheeks and licked Orochimaru's pink hole. Orochimaru's breathing was getting heavier. Haruhiko's tongue felt so good. 

When the same tongue went inside of him, Orochimaru's moans came louder. Haruhiko was truly enjoying himself. Orochimaru's body was so responsive, so sensual in every way. Those moans escaping from his lips went straight to Haruhiko's groin. He was so hard that it was nearly impossible to consentrate his task. He took his tongue out and slided two fingers inside that wet hole. He streched Orochimaru up as best as he could, his own cock demanding attention between his legs. 

\- Enter me, please!

Orochimaru begged. Haruhiko's fingers were driving him nuts. Brushing his prostate, sliding in and out slowly. 

Haruhiko was more than ready to grant that wish. 

\- Turn around.

Orochimaru managed somehow to do so. His legs were shaking, his cock was dripping and head spinning like a mary- go- round. Strong hands spread his legs and leaking, huge shaft was guided inside of him. 

Haruhiko waited untill Orochimaru relaxed and slided his manhood all the way in. His pushes were slow, but came faster and faster. Orochimaru's hole felt so tight around him. 

Orochimaru wrapped his arms around Haruhiko and the other man swallowed his moans trough the kiss. 

First time in his life, Orochimaru came untouched, on violent bursts on his stomach and tighs. Haruhiko felt Orochimaru's tunnel clench around his shaft and came soon after that, deep inside his new lover. 

They layed there for awhile, catching their breaths, when Haruhiko took his cock out. Orochimaru pulled him into a hug. His hair was messy, his skin sweaty and a load dripping between his buttocks, but he was happy. Happier than he ever remembed. 

\- That was amazing. You are amazing...

Haruhiko whispered and gave a kiss on Orochimaru's allready kiss- swollen lips. 

\- You are amazing too.

\- I don't want anyone to touch you like this, kiss you like this, you' re mine now.

Haruhiko said and Orochimaru smiled at him: 

\- And you' re mine, Usami Haruhiko. All mine.

\- It's a deal...

Haruhiko grinned and kissed Orochimaru one more time before they fell asleep, holding each other.


End file.
